User talk:WildOnes Lover
Wiki News Welcome WildOnes Lover! WildOnes Lover, welcome to Wild Ones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[User:WildOnes Lover|'User:WildOnes Lover']] page. Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Hi! Your fan-made arts seems colourful! You can post the pictures to Fan Art if you want! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) HI! Wild ones helper How i can put it to fan art? ok Ok im done, you dont need your fan art page anymore i posted your photos to Fan Art so your fan art page can be deleted Kndlegoman4 talk 18:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't be scared I know you are a beginner and everyone will cause troubles when they are beginners. Just to tell you, we won't accept any single page created for Fan Art. I'm going to say this is NOT a vandalism if this is the first time. Don't be too astonished but I want to say don't do it again because I don't want you to fall into the evil world. Keep on making the Fan Art! Your site has been moved to Fan Art! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much! No nonsense categories please Please don't put nonsense categories which doesn't make sense. If we see that again, we will grade it as vandalism. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry lets chat lets chat 19:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat warning im giving you a warning - stop cursing in comments and dont add categories like Good hack...... im not gonna grade you as vandalism but i want you to just calm down..... 22:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Last Warning This is your last warning before we do any action. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) link post me the link where u find post of gas bomb and the second weapon 17:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) calm down please calm down or else we will have to block you this is your last chance 14:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) promotion i made you Officer in the Unreleased Guy Chaiperson 07:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Deleted I deleted the Black Cat and Pumpkin Cap page because of no proof of existence.I also checked cache TWICE and i didnt find anything like that. Note that The Smoking is actually released (currently expired) it is (it was) part of a Poison Cloud Collection Raffle.Note that the Warrior Robe is Warrior Cape. 16:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) STOP stop editing for a while and come to chat 08:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) heart attack sorry, this weapon is a sprite of exploding pet 09:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Good job Great job on your edits, if you can contribute more, rollback is yours. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 09:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 2hours i have blocked you for 2 hours because you edited main page without premission from admin if you want to edit the main page then you need to ask me or Wildoneshelper you can still edit your talk page - nothing else, only talk page 09:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) unblocked i unblocked u try to edit something if still block then i need to try something 10:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) chat come to chat 18:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry to say that your target doesn't meet our Administrator standard. You still need more than 600 edits before you can be an administrator. 00:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) suggesstions your suggestions are awesome but wildwarren said to not to post suggestions on this wiki but on wild ones suggestion wiki he made btw come to chat 18:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) chat sry come again i was watching youtube and i forgot about chat 18:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions we have our own wiki on any wild ones suggestions.....wildonesfanfiction.wikia.com we should no longer create pages in this wiki that are not real. WildWarren talk 11:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I can say as it is called the letter of wild ones?Feertooh 17:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) 2999? why u said that pengun cost 2999 coins if its not released? 15:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Costs No the penguin costs 2999 when was released for members : really? 15:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yea Cost 2999 coins Cool usernames Anyway, do you want imitation like my username turns to cyan? Thanks! 13:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism by Kool Saif Mohd Hi, this is Blueeighthnote, a contributor from Candy Crush Saga Wiki and Prime Numbers Wiki. Recently, there was a terrible vandalism on the loose that has been going for a long time, with nearly 100 pages blanked out. It will be very helpful if the vandalizer is blocked as soon as possible. Blueeighthnote (talk) 13:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC)